Saving A Life
by irohsstinkysandal
Summary: When a new threat, worse than even the deatheaters, begins to round them up. Hermione Granger is singled out as their first target. No one knows why, but they know that she need extra protection. Kingsley assigns her a bodyguard but is he competent enough? What happens when someone else, someone unexpected ends up saving her life?


**A/N: Hey guys! To those of you who have read my other story: Kiss Me Again: this is a new dramione that I am writing up titled obviously: Saving A Life. I have planned this one's plot out fairly well so I can tell you to expect the unexpected with my story. I am sure you'll love it as much as I love writing it. Thanks to all the KMA fans for all your support and for getting me over 100 reviews **** I love you guys so much! **** Thanks again guys and I really hope you like this first chapter. Oh and if you're confused a little, it's good. All will be revealed in time.**

**Chapter One**

**Perfectly Capable**

One would say that Carpe Morgan was an average kid from an average family. That one person would be of course wrong. Why would a child named Carpe, which was Latin for seize, be anywhere near normal. No Carpe Love Morgan was as abnormal as one could get, although in secret. Most called him Morgan, not Carpe because that was as unmanly a name as possible. Of course Carpe knew what it meant and he also knew why he was named so but he had to get some respect from his peers. He usually gained it by using his menacing glare and often getting into fights. It's why one can easily say that he was an unliked child. Although no one dared to tell him so to his face. When Carpe was eleven he was sent off to Durmstrang, a dark school of wizardry by request of his mother. He had been accepted to Hogwarts as well but he chose not to attend there. Now at the age of twenty-two, he was a Durmstrang graduate and a master of the Dark Arts.

Carpe has had a colored history one that no one knew about, except for his mother, Annie. Anesthaxia LeRue had been a young girl freshly out of high school when she got married to Septimas Morgan. She was only nineteen then and had made a huge mistake. Septimas Morgan was a wizard from Australia who she had been previously betrothed to, when her wedding day came she cried tears of disdain. A couple of months before her wedding she had met a charming and handsome young man by the name of Alexander Polo. She never expected it but with their secret meetings and such Annie fell in love with him. Alex stole her heart and without her knowledge she stole his. Fate though had an evil mind. She separated Annie from her lover in the form of Septimas.

On the night before their wedding, Annie had gone to meet Alex. What transpired that night haunted Anesthaxia for the rest of her life. She ended up sleeping with her lover and in that moment it was magical, but years later it just hurt like a sharp knife cutting into her skin. Annie had since been looking for the man who stole her heart and forgot to return it in vain. To this day no one has ever seen or heard from an Alexander Polo at all.

It has been three years since the Golden Trio has graduated from Hogwarts and a lot has happened since then, but some things don't change. Hermione and Ron are still together. Although Ron has been chasing the press for coverage and Hermione is living a quiet life as the owner of a quaint little bookstore in muggle London, they are making things work. Harry and Ginny are still seemingly having the perfect romance. They go out to dinner every now and then and are always exuding such joy and happiness that it may make some sick.

Life was normal and sweet for one Hermione Granger, and she liked it.

It is a beautiful December morning when I walk down the streets of London to the Starbucks across from my bookstore. As I reach the glass door I pull on the handle and let myself in. In the first few hours of the morning I am lucky that there are little to no people in this usually crowded store. I walk up to the counter, "Good Morning Nicole!" I cheerily say to the teenage cashier.

"Ugh, how can you be so up? What can I get you" She asks as her boss walks by.

"I take showers in the morning. And the usual will do."

"Okay then, one Caramel Macchiato with a shot of espresso coming up."

I shake my head as she turns around and practically bounces to get me my coffee. The things this girl does to keep a job! As she hands me my coffee I place the correct amount of money atop the counter and say goodbye. While I sip my coffee, the sweet warm liquid sliding down my throat and warming my insides, I cross the street carefully before getting to my shop, _Love. _It's become quite famous in the Wizarding World as well as the muggle because we carry both types of books. As the owner I watch over everything which goes on here but I also work here as an employee. I only hired one other person to work with me, Ms. Catherine Atkins, who currently is twenty years old and hates being called Catherine. Just as I settled onto the stool at the check-out counter, Catie walked in with her Gucci purse on her arm and a pair of Prada sunglasses covering her brilliant blue eyes.

"Hey there Mi!"

"Great Cat, you're here, there are a couple boxes of books in the back I want you to stock. Only stock those which are labeled 'For Catherine' understand?"

"Yup…of course Mi, I've been doing this for practically two years."

"Haha now get to work," I order my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I wasn't left alone for long though as my morning rush begun. The store began to fill with people in search of good books. As 12:00 rolled near I called for Cat.

"Hey you can go take you lunch break be back soon!" Cat took lunch first and I took mine after her. As I sat there awaiting my employee's return an owl swooped into the dark corner of the room where I had a window open for my owls. I quickly untied the letter from its leg and sent it off with a treat. Impatient as I am I tore the letter open and began to read.

"Dear Miss Granger,

I am afraid that we have some bad news for you and you have to come to the ministry tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. in my office. Please be on time. I cannot say more in this letter for fear of interception.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minister of Magic.

As Cat reentered and took my spot at the counter, I am snapped out of my internal thoughts.

"All right Cat, I'm just going to grab lunch. I have my phone on me so call or text me if anything's wrong. And DON'T….don't blow this place up!" I finish teasingly.

"Aw, you don't trust me?"

"No," I answer shortly stuffing the letter into my purse before leaving. My feet began to take me to my favourite restaurant nearby. It's a cute little Italian place that isn't famous _yet_ but has the best food. I have been there enough to have become not only a regular but a good friend of the owner's. As I place my order the letter comes back to my mind. What could possibly be going on? What is so bad that it cannot be spoken of through a letter. Kingsley's letter was so short I can't even pry any information out of it. Once I had finished my lunch and paid of course I was out the door and in a rush to get back to the store when all of a sudden my phone beeped. I pulled it out and read the text from Cat.

"Mi, Guy here wants to know where you are says he'll kill me. Scared hurry back." Oh my god! What was going on? I raced full speed and was nearing the street on which my shop is when Kingsley himself apparated directly in front of my and grabbed my arm before disapparating on the spot. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as I feel the familiar pull of side along apparation. When I open them again I am in the office of the Minister of Magic.

"Kingsley," I begin urgently, "what's going on? There is someone in my bookstore and my employee's life is in danger I need to get there as soon as possible. Why did you bring me here?"

"Miss Granger, do calm yourself and I shall explain," Kingsley replies in a calmer than expected manner, although I do detect a hint of worry in his tone. I take deep breaths of air before staring as calmly as possible at the Minister.

"Miss Granger, do not fear for your employee, she will be absolutely fine. I have sent our finest auror to retrieve her and close your shop. As for what is going on…well…"Kingsley sighed, "Miss Granger there is a death eater on the loose and is after you, but don't you fear we have assigned you an auror as a bodyguard. He is one of the best one's we have."

"Well, Minister, I'll have you know I fought against Voldemort and his deatheaters, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I can't help the haughtiness that slips into my tone.

"I understand this Miss Granger, but we cannot take any chances. This is an order, Miss Granger." Kingsley stated in what he deemed an authorative voice.

"Who is this bodyguard?" Curiosity took control over my brain. Who is responsible, brave, and talented enough to protect the well-known Hermione Granger, who cannot leave her house without a throng of reporters following behind her?

"Well, Miss Granger, meet your temporary bodyguard." The door to the minister's office opened to reveal the man who is meant to keep me safe.

"Oh no," I groan.

**A/N: Okay so the first chapter is short. Shorter than intended but I didn't want to give anything away yet. Also I don't have much time and I really want this out. I will write longer chappies in the future and I will also be writing more I hope during the first week of April (BREAK!). Love you all! Zi**


End file.
